Moon, Fawn, Stone, and Claws
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: After they are hit with a weird ray on Quarton, the boys find out that they have all been transformed to monsters! How will they return to normal? Will they be able to hide their new forms from a very curious Wakimei? How can Max help them now that they can understand him? Rated T to be safe.


Chapter 1 : What Just Happened?

Chooki wrapped his tail around his paws and rested his head between them. _Being a cat isn't too bad._ He thought_. But if the others are like this as well, who knows what they are!_ Chooki had no clue why he was a cat, but when he woke up that morning, he was a cat, plain simple. So he used a pencil in his mouth to email his friends to meet him at the shop_. I wonder how they would do that if they were like that anyways. They would be spotted. Well… I guess I snuck in through the window so….._ He knew Ceylan was already here before him, because he was the one to wake up Chooki about the situation anyways that morning. Chooki tried to talk to Ceylan, but he just told Chooki to go away, so Chooki could not see him. But with his new ears, Chooki could hear scrapes up above…..which scared him a bit.

As Chooki was about to fall back asleep, the window smashed open, sending shards of glass everywhere. He watched as Toxsa stumbled through, landing facedown. "So hard to fly with these things."

Chooki's eyes widened as he observed Toxsa's new form. He had stone gray skin, bright yellow eyes, sharp fangs, a large pair of gray stone wings on his back, and a sort of muzzle. "A gargoyle?!" he screamed.

Toxsa looked up at him and let his mouth drop open. "Chooki? You're a cat?"

Chooki just nodded his head as they exchanged how it happened to them. Chooki told the gargoyle that Cey was upstairs, but wouldn't come down.

"He must of turned into something pretty extreme." Toxsa concluded. It was then they heard the bell above the door as Guren walked in. He had a white hoodie pulled over his head, but you could tell that he was surprised at his two friends new shape. So e pulled off his hoodie to reveal a pair of scarlet wolf ears, and a wolf tail. "So you're a werewolf?" Toxsa asked. Guren winced at the word and did not reply.

They heard a crashing upstairs and quickly ran up to Ceylan's temporary room. "Are you okay Ceylan?" Guren called.

"I'm fine. Just fell. On these stupid legs. Go away."

The three looked at each other uneasily and Guren decided to try again.

"Listen Ceylan, it happened to us to you know!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What are you guys?"

"I'm a werewolf, Chooki's a cat, and Toxsa's a gargoyle! What are you?"

Silence…..

"I really don't want to show you….."

"Do I have to break the door down!?" Toxsa yelled.

Silence….

"You guys really need to see?"

"Yes!" they called in union.

Silence…

"Fine." The boys heard scraping on the ground as it became louder as Ceylan approached the door. As the door opened, the boy's let their mouths drop. Ceylan just moaned. "That's what I thought."

Ceylan looked normal with his blue and white jacket if you just looked at his upper half, but his bottom half was replaced with that of a deer. The spotted brown back, the puffy tail, and all four legs and hooves. He even had a pair of dark brown deer ears on the side of his head. After a bit of awkward silence, Chooki spoke up.

"So you're a deertaur? CeyDeer?"

Ceylan just huffed, and turned, bucking Chooki down the stairs. They looked to see Chooki sprawled on the floor uncomfortly.

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Yay! Finally get to write about deertaurs, cats, and werewolves! TRIPLE-COMBO! I will still update my other fanfics, don't worry. **

**I want to take a quick vote for two things I plan to do, but I want you guys to help me pick the main character out.**

**First, what character should I make a drawing of from my fanfictions? You can pick CeyDeer from this one, the Werecat from Eclipse, and WolfGuren or DragonChooki from Wolf and Dragon.**

**Second, which character should I make a crazy poem for? Same options as above. **

**The winner of the drawing vote will be posted on my DeviantART account (OctavianShadows), and the poem will be posted here! Send your vote in reviews or PM's and I will see you next chapter!**


End file.
